Captured By Texas
by BlueTights
Summary: Final story of the Texas Series! K/D hit some bumps in their relationship. Including both being kidnapped. Will their love survive? Will they be home for Christmas, or will Deeks be going back to Texas alone? Exploding finish planned...Read and Review!
1. Intro

Hey guys this is the first blurblet of my new sequel! This now is the last one! HAHA. So third and final in the Texas series. The story is called: Captured by Texas by Bluetights so follow it and start going along with me on this writing journey Please be faithful reviewers like you were before! YA'LL ARE GREAT!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

It was dark. Watching from the window he clicked two more pictures to join the collection he already had in his briefcase. After clicking the last shot he took one last puff of his cigarette before exiting his vehicle. He walked out. He wore a black ski mask over his face with a black sweat suit covering his rather eerie tattoos. He pulled the mask over his face more as he approached his target. He knelt behind a maroon van for what seemed like only a second as he quickly jumped the person walking beside it and jabbed his syringe into his target's neck. The target fell into his arms. He laughed quietly, "Mission Accomplished."

He picked up the target and ran back to his truck, which was parked right behind the main column to the apartment complex on purpose. He opened his door and set her in, but not before letting an evil grin pass across his rotting yellow teeth.

"Can't protect this one, Marty. And now your next." He whispered to himself.

He wrapped her hands together with a zip tie and strapped her feet together. She was still out. Her eyes, though, were shifting beneath her eyelids, most likely subconsciously wondering where she was. To add to the suspense he wrapped a bandana around her eyes. He chucked as he jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away.


	2. Taken

It was dark. Watching from the window he clicked two more pictures to join the collection he already had in his briefcase. After clicking the last shot he took one last puff of his cigarette before exiting his vehicle. He walked out. He wore a black ski mask over his face with a black sweat suit covering his rather eerie tattoos. He pulled the mask over his face more as he approached his target. He knelt behind a maroon van for what seemed like only a second as he quickly jumped the person walking beside it and jabbed his syringe into his target's neck. The target fell into his arms. He laughed quietly, "Mission Accomplished."

He picked up the target and ran back to his truck, which was parked right behind the main column to the apartment complex on purpose. He opened his door and set her in, but not before letting an evil grin pass across his rotting yellow teeth.

"Can't protect this one, Marty. And now your next." He whispered to himself.

He wrapped her hands together with a zip tie and strapped her feet together. She was still out. Her eyes, though, were shifting beneath her eyelids, most likely subconsciously wondering where she was. To add to the suspense he wrapped a bandana around her eyes. He chucked as he jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

It was barely sun up. Kensi couldn't move. She groggily woke up and realized she couldn't stand up. She was completely bound. The man had emptied her from his truck, which seemed like forever ago. They were somewhere warm. Kensi felt the warmer breeze on her face as she was transported from one truck into what, she couldn't tell. She heard doors being opened and then shut. She felt carpet beneath her bare feet. She thought there was a small chance she could still be in California, but her gut told her something a little different. She would randomly hear lots of car horns, she suspected she was near traffic. What annoyed her the most is that she really couldn't tell where she was. Not only was she bound but there was something covering her eyes so she couldn't see a thing. She shook her head just for some movement. Anything she could do. She was sweating, getting impatient. Kensi liked to be useful but yet she couldn't move. It was eating her to her core. She was so frustrated and she had only been in this hell hole for what seemed like a day. She then sighed and tried her best to recollect anything that had happened. She tried to recollect her thoughts to see if it had really just been a few hours. She was so frustrated. She kicked her feet out in front of her and felt nothing, just carpet. She could literally feel sun beaming onto her shoulder so she guessed she was sitting under a window in whatever room this was. She tilted her head suddenly as she heard someone coming. She heard voices and the voices confirmed her gut feeling. The door burst open and she listened to a few men who came into the room. They were all speaking Spanish and would randomly whisper something to each other. Kensi couldn't quite make anything out except for the one letter they kept repeating, 'X.' She now knew this was the 'X' drug cartel that resided in Mexico. She shook her head thinking, 'was she in mexico?'

She knew that she was in or near Mexico. She knew she was suspended from NCIS and so she wouldn't immediately appear off the grid. She also knew her boyfriend was a cop. She knew he would find her. Suddenly Kensi felt a sneeze coming on. As she sneezed she heard the door open and heavy breathing. One big man with loud steps came in and yelled something in Spanish while spitting on her.

"Oh, it's a she huh? Who else you storing in here, Ramirez?"

Kensi's eyes shot open beneath her bandana. That voice was all too familiar.

"Deeks?" she whispers, her hopes a little too high.

"Kensi? Oh my? Uh, what? Ramirez? Come on man! Why did you need her? Come on! Come on!" Deeks yelled. "You didn't need to take my co-worker!" Deeks said.

Kensi's heart fell as he called her 'just' his co-worker. She knew at the same time though, he must be up to something. However it still hurt.

"She more than your co-worker, amigo. She your lady friend." The big man grabbed Deeks chin and threw his face into the wall.

Deeks was just as bound as Kensi. He also had a bandana on.

"Ramirez what do you want? What do you want with two feds huh? What are you expecting to accomplish?" Deeks asked him licking blood that was dripping down his lip.

"Vengeance!" and suddenly the big man tied Deeks onto another pole across the room. They were actually pipe lines. Deeks and Kensi were tied on to two different poles in the room, right across from each other. They couldn't see each other and they couldn't feel each other.

The man spit once more and exited the room while slamming the door.


	3. Touch

"Deeks! Where are we? You seem to know a lot. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Can you see?" Kensi asked, a bit panicked yet trying to remain calm even though she couldn't see anything.

"Kensi, slow down. I'm okay just a few scratches." He knew that "fine" wasn't the word he needed to give our right now, especially when they both already lacked enough control.

"Kens…." He sighed. "I am 99.8% positive that we are in Texas. El Paso to be correct, close to Mexico but not quite."

"Seriously?" Kensi chuckled half heartedly. "Really?" she said.

"They are definitely with a cartel, Kens." Deeks said, shaking his shaggy hair back n' forth just trying to get the blind off to see her. He wanted to see her, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He hadn't even asked her if she was hurt, or if she was okay. She was just at his apartment last night, she left around six, so at least he knew she hadn't been here that long. 'Although', he thought to himself they must have flew her here because she got here fast. He knew that they took him around 8 last night and now it was noon the next day. How he wanted to see Kensi.

"What did he mean vengeance..?" Kensi asked quietly also still wondering why "Ramirez" never took the blindfolds off.

"Remember Fransisco? Who went after mom, months ago? Same crime family. My guess? Ramirez has been watching me. Realized got involved with you and decided to take you too, to get back at me." He said still desperately trying to get the blindfold off.

"got involved, right…" Kensi said wanting to just turn around now. Even when she couldn't see him those words stung.

"Kens, what I mean is..he wanted to wait until he found someone precious, someone significant to me, so it would hurt me more when he came after you." Deeks tried to console her after his hurtful words, not really knowing how to by just words. No looks. No touch. Just talk.

"Yeah. Well he succeeded." Kensi said quietly.

"Kensi…." Deeks sighed. He wanted so bad to touch her.

"Deeks…I'm fine." She sighed, she was so distraught by this whole situation. It was torture to be with Deeks but not really be with him.

Deeks put his head against the back of the pole and breathed in. He needed to figure out how to make sure they, their relationship didn't fall apart here. Going off the fact that in this time that they would be in here, he wouldn't be able to touch her, he wouldn't be able to look at her, the only thing he had was his voice. She could be hurt in this time, the man might hurt her. He could be hurt, the man could hurt him. His hands tied behind him turned into fists. He hated thinking he could hurt her and he would just have to sit there and endure it and not be able to save her. He pushed his mind away from that scenario. He couldn't face it. He knew he had to be the strong one. He had to make this relationship survive. He knew if it came down to it and it was Kensi who would be harmed or him, he would instantly give himself up for her. He loved her, and she needed to know that, even if it was just by voice. He needed to make his voice as intimate as touch. He didn't even know if that was possible, but he knew he had to try.

"Kensi…" he broke the silence.

"We are going to get out of here. I will do everything I can. Do you hear me?" he said looking in the general direction he thought she was in.

Kensi swallowed and nodded.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked not hearing a response.

"Yes.." she choked out. She forgot he could not see her nod.

"Deeks?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered gently.

"Do you think we will make it out for Christmas at your mom's?" she sniffled. She hadn't had a big family Christmas in years and she had so been looking forward to it. But there it was, the night she was kidnapped was November 29th. She knew it wasn't that long away, Christmas, was coming quickly.

"Kensi….." he whispered.

"I hope so. I really hope so." He sighed.

Kensi leaned her head back onto her shoulder to get some rest, but before realizing she should probalbly tell Deeks she was settling in for a nap so he wouldn't worry.

"I….I'm going to take a nap.." she said shortly.

Deeks nodded. "Kensi Blye, do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?"

She smiled, "I know Deeks, I wish the same thing."

She suddenly heard him shifting and gasped wondering what was going on.

"No worries, Kens. Just stretching!" he chuckled out.

"Can you touch me? Deeks?" she asked him almost in a desperate plea to feel something. To feel the man she loved. To know he was there with her, he would protect her. They would protect each other no matter what.

He stretched out his legs all the way and the tip top of his shoe touched her big toe.

She breathed in almost in relief and he was confused.

"Kensi? Your barefoot? Aren't your feet freezing?" He asked her looking concerned.

"Yeah, they took my shoes and yeah my feet are cold. But its fine….it's okay….after all that is the least of our problems." She breathed in when she heard some mismatched sounds out in front of her.

"Deeks?" she asked, any unknown noise made her very uncomfortable. She was not in control and she hated it.

"Relax, Princess." He sighed.

She moaned quietly when she suddenly felt his warm skin against her foot.

She chuckled, "Deeks, you didn't have to take off your shoe. Your foot will get cold." She smiled wishing he could see it.

"Kensi, don't you know anything? Body heat? We will keep our feet warm together, plus I needed to touch you. I need to be able to have some sense of you. I love you Kensi." He whispered as he wrapped his toes around hers.

Kensi laughed as it tickled. Her heart leaped. Even through the trouble, Deeks was still being his goofy self, keeping her nerves down.

"I love you." She sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Meanwhile right outside the door Ramirez had his large table filled with homemade bombs and lots of tape.

"Not long now." He chuckled. He turned off the lights in the warehouse and walked out for the night.


	4. Crack

Guys please review more! Give me some ideas, those that have been following these stories, give me some ideas of things you WANT to see happen in this last one! I would love ideas and love trying to include it in…since ya'll have been so loyal to my writing! And the more reviews the more motivation I will have to write more and faster ;) Which I know ya'll LOVE! Okay here's the next one!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Callen ran up the stairs in OPS with a rapid beating heartbeat. Sam close behind him. By this time they realized Deeks was M.I.A and they quickly realized Kensi was as well. In the first couple minutes when Eric and Nell were told they looked at each other thinking the exact same thing, "they probalbly slept in late, together" and they smiled. They were the only ones who knew about Kensi and Deeks starting and continuing their relationship in LA. After a few minutes though and a few phone calls it was determined that 'no, they were gone. Gone, gone.' Eric was typing as fast as he could on the computer trying to come up with anything he could and Nell was down in Hetty's office discussing the matter in fuller detail. The team had already split up responsibility to find the rest of their team. The agents still considered Kensi an agent even though she was just put on a year leave. Callen and Sam entered OPS and Eric ran down the information he collected for them.

"Guys, I found this video taken from the street camera, right outside of Deeks apartment. It shows a man, completely covered getting out of his van and then snatching Kensi, this was around 6pm. Just as the sun was setting. There was no license plate." Eric began by pulling the video up to go on the big screen.

Sam looked at Callen and nodded. They both continued to stare at the video trying to pick up any clues.

"Wait!" Callen waved up his hand. Eric paused the video.

"No, sorry Eric. I mean, Wait! Why was Kensi at Deeks apartment last night at 6?" Callen rubbed his forehead and looked at Sam. Sam just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure but if its what they were thinking Sam knew it was coming.

Callen shook his head. Eric ignored the both of them trying not to give them away.

Callen said again, "Play the tape, Eric."

"Right." Eric continued and pushed play.

"Zoom in, Eric." Sam said approaching the screen.

"What do you see?" Callen approached it with Sam.

Sam pointed to the screen, "There! As soon as he injects the syringe into Kensi, his sleeve, right there, Eric pause the video!"

Eric paused the video and the three when even close to the screen as Nell and Hetty walked back into the room.

Hetty sighed, "Ahhh yes, what do we have here, the 'X' cartel. Deadly and Dangerous."

The team looked to Hetty.

"I thought I recognized it." Sam said shaking his head, not liking the sound of this one bit.

"Yeah but why do these guys want Kensi and let alone Deeks? Where is the connection?" Callen looked to Hetty.

"Remember when Kensi and Deeks went on that Undercover Op about 9 months ago?" Hetty began to talk.

"Yeah, the one where Deeks took it into his own plans to go completely off protocol, and leave us in the dust." Callen nodded remembering well.

"Yes." Hetty continued and grinned.

"But Mr. Callen, after I cleared him and Ms. Blye they ended up taking out Fransisco Abeyta. What they did not know is Mr. Fransisco Abeyta's brother is Ernie Ramirez, with the Ramirez crime family, aka 'X' cartel." Hetty sighed walking to Nell as she pulled up pictures of the brothers all together in a family photo.

"What about his last name? They are different." Sam wondered.

"Fransisco only changed his name to not be picked up and suspected in the states as that is where he would do most of his dirty work. This family obviously wants to bring harm to Mr. Deeks." Hetty continued.

"They must have been watched." Nell chimed in looking to the team.

"Yeah, but why would he take Kensi, if they had been watching? They should clearly know that Kensi has not been going into work for awhile. Why does she have any connection?" Sam asked as Nell looked at Eric and they blushed. Luckily at the time Sam and Callen did not catch them.

"Hmm…" Hetty breathed and caught Eric and Nell looking to each other. She nodded and starting walking out of OPS.

"Okay Eric, keep digging." Callen glanced at Nell and Eric as he motioned Sam to follow him.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Uhhhh….." Kensi woke up with the biggest stomach ache ever. She was so hungry. Her head pounded as well. No food was really taking a toll on her.

It had been three days. They only received water from the Ramirez clan. They had heard them several times talking about how 'they would be sorry' and they would laugh and Lord knows anytime they would enter they would spit on them and leave.

Kensi was beginning to feel really dirty. Sure she had been stuck in hostage situations before, but she still couldn't see. She had no control. The night before she heard the large man come in and before she knew it he cracked a whip down and Deeks yelled in a deep voice.

Kensi had cringed. She hated it. Tears rolled down her face. She knew that the love of her life in front of her was being beaten and she couldn't do anything to help him. She felt his toes clinch hers in each crack. She felt so helpless. She shook her head trying to dust the night before out of her mind. It was too painful to remember. They weren't doing anything to her yet, just to him and she thought the whole point was to make him suffer by doing things to her.

She heard a noise, "Deeks…" she whispered. For once fearing the worst as she hadn't heard from her partner all night.

"Mmmm." Deeks made out.

"I'm sorry did I wake you." Kensi began quietly.

"No, Kens….it's okay." He sat up and stretched his back by tilting side to side. His breathing was heavier than normal for he had deep slashes across his chest and one scratch across his cheekbone up near his eye.

"Deeks…." Kensi whispered. "Are you okay?" she asked him….knowing that he was not fine.

"We will get out of here, Kensi." He promised her but that did not make her very content. He had completely ignored her question. She couldn't eye the damage that was done to him and it killed her inside.

Each day was getting harder and harder for them. They weren't able to get up to use the restroom so they were forced to hold it or just go on themselves. The smell was almost unbearable and it had only been three days.

Suddenly the door was bust in and Kensi lifted her neck sounding as hope was here. Deeks knew better. He knew it was just more of the guys.

"Why you smilin' princess?" A large man asked and pulled Kensi up by her ponytail. Kensi shrieked. Not only did she feel helpless but she also felt very embarrassed, at least as far as she knew Deeks couldn't see her.

Her mascara was all across her face from crying the night before and her clothes were soaked either from body fluid or from the spit from the men.

"Please don't hurt me!" she yelled. The men laughed and took her off of her pole. They led her into the hallway and all Kensi could hear was Deeks yelling, "Kensi! Kensi!" The men slammed the door. Deeks heard Kensi scream. He had never heard such a terrifying noise in his life. He shook the pipe line trying to get off the pole. His wrists were rubbing against the zip ties and developing cuts into them. He shook and shook trying to get to Kensi, as he heard the door open again. Another man had come in and injected a syringe into Deeks neck to keep him from fighting them off as they moved him.


	5. Tears

Deeks woke up and he was lying down. He tried to sit up. He should have known that they wouldn't have allowed that. He guessed he was on a bed, it was very soft under him, though his feet and arms were tied up still. He was stuck on that bed. He felt shifting movement to his side and whispered, "Kensi?"

Kensi tried to say something back but no words came out.

"Kens?" He tried to reach for her. Nothing.

Her breathing seemed a little heavier and it sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Deeks…." She let out slowly.

"What? Kensi? Why are you sorry? What happened to you? Why are you crying." Deeks asked so nervous. He had never seen this side of Kensi, extremely vulnerable and he knew it was because of him. Ramirez wanted him to suffer.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one…and I'm not very good at it right now and I'm sorry." She sniffed.

Deeks let a tear slide down his face, "Kensi, what? What happened? How long have we been on this bed?" he asked her really unsure of how long he had been out.

"They drugged you and you were out all night." She said.

"Kens….I should have been there for you. I should have rescued you, I am sorry I wasn't there for you, baby." He breathed as he turned his face towards hers not knowing exactly how far away she was.

"Deeks…." She sighed. "I can feel your breath, on my cheek…..even that smallest gesture from you, makes me smile. I love you. You always know what to do. They really didn't do much to me so you can't be too upset. Now stop breathing on me for a second." She said as she pushed her lips together and blew softly onto his face.

That small breath against his cheek sent his body into shock. He longed to touch her again. He longed to see her, to hold her, to be with her.

The men had moved them from that room only temporarily to clean it up and clear it out. He needed them back in the room but he wanted to keep them on their feet. So they wouldn't discover what they had planned. So there the two of them lay in this bed, so close yet so far away. A man came into the room speaking Spanish and they both heard a clanking noise. The man had come in with a can of beans and a spoon. He looked around and shoved a spoonful into Deeks's mouth and then into Kensi's. At first they weren't expecting it and coughed but then quickly swallowed them as the man told them to hush. Deeks expected that the man was probably their weakest link and was not taking well to watching people being tortured and starved. Which he would most likely be punished for it but it worked in their advantage.

Deeks thought of something so quickly and he thought it might just work, "Baby, I can't wait to see you again. You are just so darn beautiful." Deeks's voice was strained.

As Kensi heard him say this and the tears started to flow again, quietly enough so Deeks could not hear but his plan worked and the man slipped off Deeks's blindfold. Deeks immediately looked up to Kensi and his jaw dropped as he could tell that the night before when the men had taken Kensi into the hallway they obviously beat her. Her face was covered with black and blue bruises. Not only did they beat her, they had completely chopped off her hair. Her hair was shorter than Deeks had ever seen it and he could see she was so insecure about it. As he watched her tears roll down her face in the comment of how he couldn't wait to see her again and how beautiful she was. But he thought, 'she still is, she still is beautiful.' He thought to himself. His tears streamed down his face to see how much they had hurt her but also to see how she was crying herself.

"Kensi," he decided not to tell her he could see her but instead to convince her that his love was based on the inside rather than her appearance. Now he would have to work into this the next few days, if they would still be trapped so she wouldn't be able to tell that he had seen.

" I love you." He said tears streaming down his face.

She sniffed and whispered, " love you too, Deeks."


	6. Hope

Callen and the team had now been searching for Kensi and Deeks for two weeks and nothing was coming up. Sam knew they must be hidden away somewhere far because it was odd that they wouldn't have shown up yet. Callen had just finished his meeting with Hetty and walked up to Ops with a stern look on his face.

"Eric, turn on the big screen. We've got company." Callen said walking to the middle of the floor.

"Got it." Eric turned to Nell and clicked the video on.

Suddenly none other than Special Agent Timothy McGee appeared on the screen all the way from MTAC in Washington D.C.

"Hey guys, so we got your information on your missing agents. Our agency branch is doing everything they well we can do. I called you up though Agent Callen to run an idea past you." McGee said as he turned around as another person slowly made their way into the room.

"Go ahead Agent McGee, right now we are open to anything." Callen looked at Sam and nodded.

"Me and Abby have done a bit of work with and ended up tackling the Reynosa cartel and therefore have some inside information on some major cartels in Mexico, I believe we would be able to help you, by joining forces. We have specific information that we think should lead us right to your agents. You should pack your bags Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, we are going to El Paso, Tx. We could give you specific things to try and once you hit them, they should work, but we have a solid lead on this house in Texas." McGee continued to talk as Abby popped into the picture and waved at Callen and the team on the other end.

"Sold. We will fly out this afternoon and meet you at the airport." Callen nodded.

Abby jumped up and down, she was excited to travel especially if it had to do with traveling with McGee and two if she could help save fellow agents. She knew they would only be gone for a few hours or even a day, she would be back in D.C. before she knew it but in the mean time she was happy that she would get to visit with some of her friends from Los Angeles.

"McGee, bring some tee shirts, its warm there. Not like D.C." Sam chuckled and nodded to McGee before mouthing the word, "Thank you."

"Thanks for the reminder!" McGee said as he logged off.

Nell turned to Eric looking concerned. He stared right back at her for a moment and then reassured Callen that he and Nell would continue to go over things during the duration of their flight and that he was printing their flight itinerary as he spoke. Callen nodded and he and Sam walked out.

Nell looked at Eric, "Do you think they are okay?" she whispered to him as he sat down and began to type to keep his mind off things.

He looked at her. She looked scared and he was just as concerned. "Nell, you know Kensi. She is strong. She's a fighter and Deeks is none less. We haven't found them yet, but we will." He said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your right." She said as she turned from his eyes back to her computer and began typing.

He sighed and turned back to his computer just as she did. He had wanted to be able to really spend time with Nell and tell her how he really felt but it was so not the right time with two of their best friends missing.

Nell stopped typing for a split second and looked to Eric, "At least they have each other." She smiled slightly. Eric nodded knowing exactly that. They had each other. He just hoped that their "thing" would survive this terror. Hopefully they were okay.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"Deeks…are you awake?" Kensi slowly opened her eyes. By this time she really had no idea what day it was. She had no concept of time. They had been gone now for about two weeks. Conditions had gotten a little better, but not really. Kensi had heard the men talking outside the door about, "moving" or something. They were back in the carpeted room, tied to the poles. They still hadn't been able to take the blindfolds off.

"Deeks.." Kensi said as her throat was crackling. They both were very bruised after being beaten for days. They had their fair share of being drugged through some nights and not others. They were given rice in the mornings and a glass of water at night and that was it. It was torture and terrorizing. Kensi was so helpless. Deeks hated seeing Kensi liked this maybe even more then he was hurting. He hated being helpless. He hated that he couldn't hold her and over the last two weeks he had continued to speak life and his love to her even if their situation looked hopeless. He kept telling her they would get out soon. He also kept telling her that she was beautiful and that when this was all over that he was never leaving her again. She would chuckle and her heart would begin to sink. She really wasn't sure if they would make it out. Her heart was about ready to give up. She was afraid to hold onto the only thing that she could still feel and that wasn't hope, but love. Deeks's love. That scared her so so much.

"Morning, beautiful. What did I miss?" He whispered obviously in pain. He had several bruised ribs and a black eye. His chest was cut by some of the whip lashes he had received in the two weeks and his head ached from dehydration. But he knew, he still needed to lift his spirits for the only thing that mattered. She was what he lived for. He wasn't going to give up on her, on them.

"Deeks..I think they are moving us…one of the men keeps speaking in English..but just random blurts…'move', 'last', 'them'…. I can't make the rest of it out." She says taking a deep breath but quickly retorts as a sharp of pain stabs in her chest.

"Kens, are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm fine Deeks." She said weakly. Deeks was not convinced.

Suddenly two men bust in and yelled, "Hurry up." Their voices were scratchy, low and grumbled.

The two men separately got both Deeks and Kensi and brought them into the hallway.

"Deeks…." Kensi would begin to panic. She was tired and ready to give up. Mostly though, she was scared.

"Kens….it's okay…I'm right here. I am not going anywhere." Deeks whispered to her.

"You got that right." One of the large men laughed, and continued, "why not? They only got a few hours left?" he said as he chucked Kensi into a new room after untying her feet and hands and ripping off her blindfold. She screamed as they shoved her into the room. She tripped and stood up as she blinked excessively trying to get used to sight again. She saw many stars she supposed because of her dehydration they were both experiencing. She then stood slowly in the corner. She was facing the concrete wall and remembering her hair and how utterly disgusting she thought she looked. Moments later the door slammed behind her and she jumped. She was for sure that they had done it. They had taken Deeks somewhere else. Her heart broke and her chin began to tremble. She just about lost it when she heard a soft familiar voice.

"Kensi…." He said from the other side of the room and she suddenly looked back up at the wall and her heart raced a mile a minute. She slowly turned around to look at him.

Their eyes met. He was free. She was free.

"Your beautiful." He said as a tear dropped down his cheek.

Suddenly before either one could fully comprehend what was happening, he ran to her despite all the pain he experienced in doing just that. He grabbed her in a full embrace and his lips brushed all of her face, his hands steadied her back and then he moved one up to her neck. His lips lingered on hers for a while. He couldn't let her go. Her hands were draped around his neck and she couldn't let go of him either. He lifted her up and pinned her back to the wall, kissing her with as much power as he could, letting her know that his love was stronger than ever. He separated his lips from hers only for a second to tell her how much he loved her.

Kensi's chin started to tremble again.

"Kensi..what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Deeks asked her backing up a little.

"Deeks, look at me! I am not beautiful! I am a mess and I look like a boy. You heard him we only have a few hours left to live." She rambled tears falling down her face and her voice turning into a little more of a shout.

Deeks approached her again and slipped his hand to her face and kissed her, "If you were a boy, I wouldn't have done that, Kensi I love you. And you still look hot. You always look gorgeous to me, even when you're not trying."

Kensi began to cry and couldn't bear to look at Deeks. "Didn't he get it?" She thought. "They weren't going to make it." She thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her taking a deep breath.

"Deeks, were not going to make it. Don't you get it?" she yelled and sobbed at the same time.

Deeks placed his hands back on her neck while staring into her eyes, "Then let's make the most of the last hours we have together."

She continued to cry but nodded slowly and whispered, "I love you, Marty." She looked at him in the eyes and at that he kissed her.


	7. Breathe Me

Suddenly there it was. There last few hours were coming to a close. Deeks was sitting right underneath the window that Kensi was originally placed under when they had first arrived in this pit of despair. Deeks had his legs spread apart from each other and Kensi was leaning against his chest sitting in between his legs in his lap. His fingers laced gentle circles into her back and his lips were pressed to her forehead. Her face was tear stained and they were both starving. Food hadn't come today, and they both knew why. Kensi was prepared to die. As Deeks leaned up against the wall he couldn't help but let his mind drift off to the past year he had had with Kensi. Even in this weary situation a smile popped up on his face remembering how they first went undercover in Texas to protect his mom. He remembered a drunk Kensi and a jealous Kensi, and man if this was his time to go, he was glad that he at least got to see both of those things before he left his earth.

Then suddenly his grip on her grew a little tighter. He had remembered the letters she had wrote to him, the ones that sent him running to Texas for Thanksgiving. He remembered the first time they said, "I love you" to each other. He thought about how he convinced her to continue their relationship in Los Angeles and how still, to this day, no one really knew, and that killed him a little inside. All he wanted to do in this moment was declare his love for Kensi to the world, and thinking that he would never have the chance was baffling. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall then too. He began to fantasize about a proposal, how he knew he wanted to marry Kensi. She was everything he could have ever asked for. He imagined what the wedding would look like, Sam and Callen there about ready to beat his face in, and then him turning to the bride, and Kensi looking as beautiful as anything he had ever seen, walking towards him, towards _him_, smiling. Eric was right when they had been talking about their "thing", he _was_ a lucky bastard. He then felt something hot appear on his face, it slowly rolled down his cheek but he caught it with his tongue. It tasted salty. He knew why the tear had fallen; he had begun to think about a pregnant Kensi, with his baby. He, Deeks, Marty Deeks would be the daddy and Kensi Deeks would be the mommy. He had no choice but to open his eyes. They didn't have long now, and they both knew it. Deeks didn't want to torture himself anymore than they were already experiencing.

Kensi had consistent breathing. She just kept her ear pressed to his chest, right directly above his heart. She took comfort in listening to his heartbeat. She had finally found a true, committed love and it was about to end. She did not want to face reality and so she continued to just breathe slowly staying calm laying in his arms against the hard carpet floor. She had definitely lost a significant amount of weight. She was very thin and she had very little hair. The dark circles under her eyes represented her malnourished and exhausted state. She moved her hands up into his hair and just played with it. He had cuts all over the upper half of his body and she was careful not to run her hands over any of those.

They had both given up. They were going to die together, or so they thought.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The planes had both arrived at the airport. One from Los Angeles and the other plane had just landed from Washington D.C. Callen and Sam met up with McGee and Abby. McGee knew they wouldn't have much time, seeing as though Kensi and Deeks had already been gone for a decent amount of time and the FBI had given them some information about this cartels habits and happenings. McGee went with Callen to bring him up to speed while Sam rode with Abby. Callen stepped on it.

"We are going to need a plan." Sam spoke over the line.

Callen was speeding as McGee was pulling up blueprints of the house he believed to be owned by the Ramirez family and also pulled up some extra information backing up his lead that Kensi and Deeks would indeed be in there.

"Callen there is a good chance the building will be rigged when we get there. Although, FBI says that in the past they have all been cell phone triggered." McGee said as he typed away on his IPad.

"Well yeah, we found out those can be just as terrifying in your building bombing this past year." Callen looked at McGee and McGee nodded quietly.

"What is the plan?" Sam kept asking over the line as they were quickly approaching the block of the house.

"What about me? I can walk into the gate, saying I lost my puppy?" A voice came from the other side of Sam. He looked at Abby and smirked, "G?"

"No, Abby. I will go. You stay back." McGee suddenly burst out only leading Callen to look his way and smile slightly.

"Tim, I will be fine. Please let me do this. I will be the way in for you guys." She said sternly and McGee knew this time she wasn't asking she was telling him she was going to do this.

"Alright Abby will give us gate access and then us three will bombard the place." Sam stated as Callen nodded on the other line.

"I set up a heat wave over the house on the satellite so we can see where the bomb is being stored and where the men are as well." McGee said nodding to Callen.

"Alright, let's do this." Callen nodded as they parked a few houses down and prepared themselves by putting on bullet proof vests and getting out their weapons.

Abby got out and flattened her skirt down. "Ready?" She asked looking at the three men with a smile. She almost looked excited.

"Leave it to Abby.." McGee thought silently in his head as he smirked at her and shrugged. Abby walked to McGee and touched both of his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I will be okay, Tim" and she kissed him on the cheek gently.

Then she went along her way to the gate yelling, "Pancho! Pancho! Oh, I am sorry have you seen my Pancho, my dog!" she waved at three men that had opened the gate to talk to her easier.

Instantly Callen, Sam and McGee were at the gate and had taken down the first three men.

"Abby, run!" McGee yelled at her as McGee, Callen and Sam all ran to cover the outside of the house and all the guards.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Kensi heard gunfire. Her eyes fluttered open and Deeks shifted a little. He gently moved Kensi over and jumped to his feet. He looked out the small window and saw a tall black haired pigtailed girl running towards the window. She waved to them and motioned them to step away from the window. Deeks picked up Kensi and cradled her in his arms and ran to the opposite corner of the room.

"What is happening?" Kensi could barely choke out, her throat being dryer than sand paper.

As the three of the men were all having a gun fight in the back of the house and bomb squad was already on scene, Abby picked up a rock and threw it through the window. She then motioned Deeks to come closer to the window again. She had already kicked the rest of the window in and she called to one of the extra agents on the scene and they both pulled Kensi out of the window first. Kensi hardly had any strength at this point and was extremely delusional. She didn't understand that they were being rescued, her hope had already left and so she didn't know what to make of this. Deeks managed to pull himself out as well and had rolled into the flower bed, almost choking on the fresh air. He shortly heard the bomb squad reassure everyone that the bomb was disassembled and it was off. Deeks looked to the side as his vision was becoming blurred. He saw Callen and Sam running around the side of the house as fast as they could towards them. Deeks coughed and coughed and briefly looked up to Kensi. Kensi looked dead. Yes, she was standing but she had a look on her face like she didn't know where she was.

"Kens, we're free!" Deeks yelled out to Kensi who had a blanket around her because she was having a panic attack and shivering. Deeks looked at her she had no emotion, she was only shaking. Callen ran up to her and could hardly take a look at her without tears welling up in his eyes. He touched her face and wrapped her into a hug. He hugged but she just stood there. Shocked.

Sam reached down to Deeks and asked him if he was alright. Deeks ripped off his shirt revealing about 50 scrapes lining his torso and back, Sam called over the EMT and Deeks just kept mouthing, "water." Sam looked at the both of them and not only did he suspect something had gone down between them, he knew that whether something had happened between them or not already, something would go down. Something would go down very soon.


	8. Trauma

They weren't dumb. Donny and Christie along with Suzanne had heard it on the news! Since then Suzanne had been calling Deeks and obviously Deeks did not have his phone and so she was getting nothing. All Suzanne knew is that her baby had been taken and it was right before Christmas. Donny and Christie had already traveled down from Kansas and were ready for the Deeks family Christmas. Except this year they would have an additional family member coming, Kensi was coming with and attending their Christmas and they were all too excited after what happened at Thanksgiving, which is why this was even more stressful and traumatizing that their family had no idea if Kensi or Marty had survived the terrible kidnapping. After all they were missing for a long time. Suzanne finally got a hold of headquarters at NCIS which informed her that her son was alright, however they did not inform her on Kensi, since Kensi was put on leave. She could only hope and pray that Kensi had made it out alive or Christmas would be spent wearing black and in mourning rather than joyful singing and bright colors. All they could do now was sit and wait for that phone call.

000000000000000000000000000

Deeks had just been released from his hospital room and Callen and Sam had already flown back to Los Angeles to man the fort. Deeks looked at the clothes sitting on the chair in his hospital room. They had been the clothes that he had worn during the entire time of their imprisonment. Deeks understood why Kensi was still so fragile. They were locked up and tortured for a total of fifteen days. There blindfolds only being taken off the last day. The day of their rescue. Christmas was just around the corner, and Kensi had talked and talked about going to see Suzanne and the family during the beginning of their captivity. Deeks suddenly picked up the jeans and shirt he was staring at on the chair and dropped them into the trash can. He then proceeded on his way in the new clothes Callen and Sam had bought for him. Deeks walked down the hallway and finally made it to Kensi's room. Even though they were free, his Kensi still looked so helpless in the hospital bed. She looked so lifeless; she just stared out her window and watched the sun slowly set for the day. There were flowers on her bed stand and she still had her hospital gown on. She was in the process of being evaluated. Not only physically but mostly emotionally. There were many psych evaluations going on because of her motionless state. Deeks was so worried about her. He peered through the window as the last nurse left her room. Deeks just stared at Kensi. She had a boy short hair cut and her face was badly bruised. Her body was so much lankier then over thanksgiving. The nurse exited and gave Deeks permission to go in and talk with her for a few moments before they needed to let her get some sleep. Deeks looked back and forth. He wanted to kick himself because she was like this because of him. Because Ramirez saw she had gotten too close to Deeks, and he was the one they really wanted. Deeks knew though not to spend too much time focusing on Ramirez, because he didn't win. Sure, Deeks was hurting and it was because he had to watch Kensi hurt, but they were both still alive and now had no other choice than to move on together.

Deeks laid his hand gently on Kensi's arm and began rubbing it gently.

"Kensi…." He whispered as he took a deep breath and tried to peer into Kensi's eyes. She was still looking out the window. He could see her eyes were a little glossy.

Deeks had never seen Kensi in such a desperate shape, in such a vulnerable state and he could barely bare it.

"Kensi…I love you even more then I did before." He bent his head down and gently kissed her forearm.

Slowly Kensi turned her head towards Deeks and Deeks looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes were completely full of tears and about to overflow. She began to choke back soft sobs and Deeks stood up and leaned closer into her. He just held her and finally she reached up to hold him back.

"Kensi….." Deeks whispered. "We are free…..we are free…." Kensi continued to sob into his shoulder.

Little did they know Hetty was flown in shortly after the raid and was standing in the window watching them embrace. "Mmhmm….thought so." Hetty said quietly watching the two. "Good, Mr. Deeks. Good. Bring her back to life." Hetty nodded and proceeded then away from the window to go sit in the waiting room again.

Deeks leaned back a little and grasped Kensi's face in his hands. He stared into her bloodshot eyes. His stare didn't leave hers and finally it moved her enough to talk to him.

"Deeks. I thought I was going to die. I was ready. What am I doing here?" She asked shaking her head and gently touching her lack of hair and then grabbed Deeks's hands and pushed them gently down from her face.

Deeks suddenly kissed her softly when suddenly the nurse came back in and told them both Kensi needed to sleep if she was going to be released tomorrow.

Deeks got up off the hospital bed where he was sitting and he started to walk towards the door.

"Deeks…."Kensi quickly said looking to him.

"Yeah?" he said swirling back on his feet to look at her.

"I love you." Kensi said quietly.

"I love you too, Princess." He smiled back at her and closed the door quietly behind him.

000000000000000000

Hey guys, please please review if you want the chapters coming quickly! The ending is phenomenal! I hate writing sad things and have a GREAT ending to this saga! So please keep reviewing so I keep updating quickly! Again, anything you want to see in this last one, please review or message and I will try and put it in! Thank you to my loyal readers!


	9. Get Away

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up if you want me to continue to update frequently! Believe me these next couple chapters, you will want quick updates, haha! Okay here we go, onward…

00000000000000000000000

Days had gone by since they were released from the hospital and Christmas was approaching quickly. Deeks had had a chance to get real and honest with Hetty when he arrived back in Los Angeles with Kensi's hand wrapped in his. Kensi was stuck to Deeks like glue. She did not like leaving his side, she wasn't going to take advantage of his close proximity ever again. Kensi was slowly regaining her strength and beginning to become herself again. She still didn't joke around as much before and she was still quieter than Deeks was used to, but he knew she just needed to heal, and if this was her healing process, then he was okay with it.

Deeks had the day off from work, it was December 20th. Almost time for Christmas. Deeks decided he needed a chill day with his amazing and incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. He wanted to show her he still loved her and thought she was as hot as ever. It was about nine in the morning and Deeks banged on Kensi's front door.

"Kensi, open this door, nowwwww…." He whined impatiently.

Kensi walked across her living room in her sleep shirt, that just happened to be his from high school…and she opened the door only to see Deeks standing in the doorway with a brown bag in his hands and plaid swim shorts on his body. She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Really?" he said, "not going to let me in?" he asked smiling in a witty way.

Kensi smiled and opened the door waving Deeks into her house.

"What's in the bag?" she asked a little intrigued and tried to sneak a peek before he pulled the bag away from her reach.

"Nuh uh, princess…not yet…I have to tell you what we are doing on our date first." He smiled and tilted her chin up to his and gently kissed her soft lips.

Kensi smiled. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Maybe too lucky…she thought…but that thought quickly evaporated.

"What's in the bag?" She said again but this time kissing him gently in between each word.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But only because you asked nicely." He winked at her and she just smirked.

"Today, I am off of work and I bought you this pretty little thing that I want you to wear to our date." He said handing the bag to Kensi.

She jumped when she opened it and then looked at Deeks and shrugged, "really, a yellow polka dot bikini?" she asked him.

"No, Kens…..its an itty, bitty, teenie, weenie ,yellow, polka dot bikini…." Deeks sang in a frightening high pitched voice.

Kensi rolled her eyes and looked at Deeks, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking a nice day on the beach before we leave for Texas tomorrow?" He pulled their tickets to Texas out of his back pocket and smiled.

Kensi looked like she had spaced out for a minute…after learning that they were captured in Texas her mind and her heart both skipped a beat at the mention of it again.

"Kens, are you okay?" Deeks asked suddenly extra worried about Kensi.

"Oh yea…" she said coming out of her funk.

"Sounds good, Deeks." She said still not very convincing but Deeks knew that, once again it may take her awhile to heal.

"Alright, sunshine. Go get dressed." Deeks said while smiling and kissing the side of her head.

Kensi was still very self conscious about her hair. She had lost her long locks and was so afraid that she had lost some of her most attractive qualities. It sounded silly she knew, but she couldn't help it. She had less hair than Deeks even had and she hated it. But nonetheless she went into her bathroom and slipped on the bikini. When she came out she felt a little less hot than normal because of her hair but she still knew she had to put on a show for Deeks.

"What do you think?" She asked him as she came twirling out and Deeks caught her and dipped her and looked into her eyes….

"Beautiful." He smiled. And off they went.

When they got to the beach Kensi assumed that they were going to go surfing. It was Deeks favorite past time. But she was surprised when Deeks was walking towards the docks and she was just following him looking very confused.

"Deeks? Where are we going? Beach is that way?" she asked him and suddenly was stopped by Deeks's back that came up very close as he stopped and she continued to walk.

Thud.

"Kens, be careful…now come on…" Kensi hopped after Deeks onto this boat. Kensi had no idea what was going on but continued to follow Deeks. It was a nice boat. It was almost a mini yacht and Kensi could not figure out how Deeks could afford this, while Deeks was thankful that Hetty had friends in all places.

"Come on, Kens." Deeks yelled from the front of the boat, "Come lay down." Kensi looked around and they were about to go on a boat ride, just her and Deeks on this yacht.

"whaaa….what? how can you? Uhh?" She kept asking when Deeks kissed her gently and leaned her back into the seat of the boat. She patted his chest, "Okay…Okay….I'll just trust you. Let's go." She smiled at him and he ran to the wheel and wittily charmed, "Let's go!"

Kensi laid down on seat and felt the warm sun beam down on her back. It was so relaxing. So calming to her. As Deeks pulled them out of the docks, he couldn't resist looking to the love of his life out in the front and thinking that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life….he never wanted to leave her side again and he only hoped she felt the same way about him.

While Deeks was driving the boat out into the ocean, Kensi closed her eyes and all could she was Deeks. Deeks love for her is what made her pull through. She couldn't imagine how she could have endured everything she did without Deeks. That scared her. She was Miss Independent and the fact that she relied on someone so much, scared the living daylights out of her. She could see how much Deeks had been hurting over her and she hated it. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be safe. She wanted to be with him forever. She then knew what she had to do.


	10. Beauty

The day had gone by already, the sun was setting and it was about six in the evening. They had had a picnic on the yacht and gone swimming during the day as well as take a picture together with Deeks' phone. Kensi was wrapped up in him kissing his cheek but looking into the camera. Deeks sent the picture to his mom from his new phone. He knew she had been worried about them both. Deeks even at what time around four turned on the radio on and the Rascal Flatts song was playing, "Every Day…"

Deeks asked Kensi to dance and she nodded yes, and there they were on the boat swaying to not only the waves but the music, "Every day….Every day you save my life….."

Kensi could hardly hold eye contact with Deeks because he would lip sing and Kensi would just giggle at him. He spun her and she let out a laugh. They continued to dance to the station until Kensi's stomach began to growl. That was when Deeks jumped down to the basement of the ship and opened the fridge to pull out two yummy looking salads. They both sat on the seats towards the front of the boat and looked into the distance only to see a small island and the sun setting slowly behind it. Kensi propped her feet into Deeks lap and he couldn't help but just watch her. Her face was so beautiful in the radiant sunlight. He couldn't believe that tomorrow they would both be on the plane in sweaters, going to Texas. Darn, Texas for not being any warmer in December.

Kensi was thinking of this night and how it had to be absolutely perfect. She had finished her salad and excused herself to use the restroom on the ship. Deeks cleaned up their bowls in the mini bar and started the engine again to start moving it back to the dock. Kensi came back out and went up the stairs. Her sun kissed skin felt so warm and she was very relaxed. She took a seat right next to Deeks and began to massage his shoulders and he then knew the only thing on his mind was, "Getting her home."

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Deeks kicked open his door quickly as they both stumbled into his apartment, hitting everything in their path. Kensi kissed Deeks and he could smell the beach scent on her and he realized another reason why she was the one for him. She kissed him with such passion and they laid back into his fluffy bed. She rolled off of him and declared she had had an amazing day and would remember it forever. Deeks nodded and agreed.

She slid her hand to his scruffy cheek and kissed him gently again before pulling up his covers and getting underneath them. He did as well and their toes met together. This took Kensi back to the warehouse, when the only thing they could touch were each other's toes, so quickly she wrapped her arms around him as well. She laid there just staring into his eyes, "I love you so much, Marty." She said as she gave him an Eskimo kiss. It sent a shock through her and she nestled her head into his bare chest as she whispered, "Good night."

0000000000000000000000

It was 2 am. After shutting the trunk door she climbed into the cab and drove away staring out the window, knowing she had done the right thing. She pulled out her cell phone and texted one person who she knew would understand.

Back in his bedroom, her side was made up. The only thing still left was a letter and her ticket. Her ticket to Texas.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

OKAY I KNOW YA'LL WANT WHATS NEXT SO PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWING UP! I would love to get more than 70 reviews for this story, since it is the last one and 70 is how much I got for the last one! SO tell your friends about this one and see what they think Ya'll are awesome either way, thanks for the reviews, but I want to see what ya'll think! So keep reviewing! And I will keep updating quickly!


	11. Again

She went to the only person who she knew would understand. It was seven in the morning as Kensi asked the cab driver to turn on the heat. She was wearing one of Deeks shirts and some yoga pants that she had left at Deeks apartment a few nights ago. She had grabbed one of his jackets on the way out of the apartment earlier that morning. Everything was cold and frosty outside. Kensi had caught the first flight out of Los Angeles to New Mexico, where her mother had rented a ski lodge for the holiday season. Kensi needed to talk to her mom. She had so much uncertainty in her and so much confusion that she needed some clarity and she needed to know that she was doing what was right and safe for Deeks. She could hardly stand herself for leaving, for she knew what it felt like, someone leaving. She needed this time with her mom though and she knew Deeks would try and convince her to go after Christmas and go with him to Christmas in Texas. She needed to do this. But it was all weighing on her so much that she needed to talk to someone on his end. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar area code.

"Christie….hey girl….its Kensi…"

0000000000000000000000000000 0

"Kensi?" Deeks shifted in his sleep and then looked around. The bed was made up on her side and all he saw was her ticket to Texas laying there. He got up and looked around in his living room and in the bathroom. Her purse was gone and Deeks feared the worst. He got up put his clothes on went into his kitchen. He pulled out a protein bar and then banged his hand against the counter. "Why would she leave…?" is all he kept thinking to himself. She claimed to never have had a day better than yesterday but this morning she was nowhere to be found. Deeks needed to go and talk to Hetty. But then suddenly brought his hand up to his forehead remembering he still had a flight to catch to Texas at 2pm. He needed to hurry so he could get everything done. But he also needed to find out where Kensi was, he couldn't afford to lose her.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey mom!" Kensi smiled as Julia had opened the door.

"Kensi, hey! Come in! Oh you are probably freezing!" Julia shut the door behind Kensi and Kensi scrambled to sit by the fire.

"Kensi, honey, I got your call and was a little surprised to hear from you. I thought you were leaving for Texas today and I would see you next week? What…What are you doing here?" She asked looking at her daughter a little confused.

"Mom….I need to talk to you." Kensi looked at Julia with glossy eyes and began to unload the past month onto her and all her fears, her desires, her hopes and everything else in between. Two hours had suddenly gone by and Kensi looked at her watch, Deeks would be boarding his plane right now.

"Mom, I don't want to lose Deeks, but when we are together…" Kensi shook her head, "it puts ten times more danger together. He has gotten shot before because of me, and we were both previously captured because of an enemy he made…and I just don't want to risk anything…I don't want to hurt him."

"Kensi, are you in love with Marty?" Her mom asked her while she was handing her some hot chocolate.

Kensi looked into her cup and then back at her mom and nodded.

"Then here is the thing, yeah sure it might be more dangerous. It might be risky, but that is when you get the best reward. The reward is being with the person you love more than anything….the reward is daily experiencing something new together and when there is a fight, you no longer fight separate, but you fight together, as one. That is the beauty of it." Her mom gently stirred her hot cocoa and then looked at Kensi while putting one of her warm hands on Kensi's shoulder.

"Mom, I left him this morning. I didn't leave a note and that is killing me. He left for Texas today and I…" Kensi began wiping a tear from her face, "I need to get to Texas….like now…." She sniffled. And then both the women smiled at each other.

"You said you talked to Christie right Kens?" Julia asked her daughter.

"Uh huh…..I am going to call her back and work something out…I will make it up to him. I love him so much. I will never run again. I just needed clarity and I needed to do it on my own." Kensi nodded while looking down at her phone.

"Well….get to calling…you have a plane to catch missy." Julia smiled at her daughter and then went to wash the cups out in the sink.

Kensi once again called Christie…

"Kensi? Are you okay? Did you get to your mom's okay?"Christie said on the other line, the phone connection had a bit of static.

"Christie, thank God I got a hold of you. I am buying a ticket to Texas for tomorrow morning, what are ya'lls plans for tomorrow morning? Where should I go? I am suprising Marty. I shouldn't have left him and I know that now, no risk is too great, we need each other and I just can't believe I left like that." Kensi began to ramble.

"Kensi, I understand….After what amount of trauma you guys just went through together, I know Marty will understand as well, besides he LOVES you…"Christie said with much emphasis on the love. "Tell ya what since tomorrow is Christmas Eve the family always gets a hotel in downtown Dallas. Don't ask me, you'll have to ask Marty; apparently it's an old family tradition. Our rooms are booked on the 26th floor and you have a room with Marty. We normally meet there and have drinks at sunset and then have a fun night around the city. It's normally in the 30's when we walk around so bring a jacket, haha." Christie laughed on the other end. She was so excited that Kensi was coming back after all. "Hey, Kens, go ahead and invite your mom too, if ya want. So then you can have a travel buddy and we can all meet her." Christie reassured her.

"Okay great! Mom, want to come to Texas with me?" Kensi held her hand over the mouth piece of her phone so she wouldn't completely blow out Christie on the other line.

" Hell yes…by the way, I was coming with you anyway, we will need to dress you up for your man." Julia said pointing at her daughter and Kensi started laughing.

"Alright Christie, me and my mom will be landing the eTicket says tomorrow at 11 am and then we will be hitting the clothing stores. Remember do not tell Marty." Kensi said to Christie as their conversation was coming to a close.

"Alright girl, see you soon!" Christie said.

"Thanks Christie, uh huh, bye!" Kensi said and hung up the phone. She was one happy girly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Christie hung up the phone and looked at Donny, "Heehee!" She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Donny asked her.

"I am completely in the loop." She said sitting on the couch as the front door swung open,

"Christie, I beg you, get me in the loop." Deeks said as he quickly ran to the couch begging Christie hearing she had just talked to Kensi.

Christie shrugged and rolled her eyes at him smiling and that is all she had to do. Deeks eye brightened and he smiled.

"YES!" He threw a fist into the air and walked back to the room with his luggage in hand. As he got to the hallway he jumped up and down like a little child, "YES!YES!YES!" he exclaimed as Suzanne walked in the front door.

"What did I miss?" Suzanne asked staring at one of her children who was jumping up and down after pouting the whole ride to the house and the couple on the couch in hysterics, laughing so hard.

"Ahhhh…." Suzanne began.

"She's coming isn't she?" Suzanne smiled and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, it's about time again…." She smiled.


	12. Proposal

Kensi and her mom got off the plane that morning. They had landed in Dallas and Kensi had planned on surprising Deeks later that evening at the nice hotel in Dallas. She had been talking to Christie all morning making sure she would let her know exactly where Deeks was so she could surprise him. Kensi and her mom took a cab to downtown Dallas, on the uptown side and got out near a pretty little boutique. Kensi had changed clothes but she was still wearing Deeks's sweatshirt. She could smell him in the jacket and that triggered the butterflies she had in her stomach about tonight. She only hoped that he would forgive her and understand. If he didn't, it was her fault and she knew it. She was hoping for the best though and that's exactly what she concentrated on as her and Julia entered the store. There were dresses everywhere any dress that Julia would give to Kensi to try on, it just didn't feel right. Kensi didn't know what it was…she kept thinking to herself, "I need to get something sexy, what is something that he thinks I look sexy in?" It was a silly thought she knew it but at the same time all these clubbing dresses would probably look hot on her but she really wanted something that would speak directly to Deeks. About an hour after looking in the first boutique, Julia offered to buy her coffee, she said she saw a small hole in the wall place just a block away. They decided to walk there and try it out. It was kind of chilly outside, but still a little warm for Christmas Eve. It wasn't warm enough for her to wear a bikini though that was for sure. Kensi's thoughts went back to the other day. It was so perfect, why did she go and ruin it by leaving. She will definitely never forget that day, but will try and forget that night.

"There it is, The Grand Cup." Julia pointed out two doors in front of them.

"Awesome, I am freezing." Kensi said in a funny voice.

As Kensi was walking towards the coffee shop something caught her eye in the store window right next door. There were a lot of sparkles. There were all different colors of boots.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kensi said as she quickly ran into that store.

"Kensi?" Julia said looking behind her quickly as Kensi ran into the store.

"Mom, can you just get me a coffee and meet me in here? Thanks." She opened the door to talk to her mom.

Kensi walked in farther and saw the most beautiful short black dress; however this black dress was covered in lace and had long laced sleeves, perfect for the chilly weather. Then Kensi thought, "With this dress she wouldn't wear heels, no….she would buy her own pair of black boots." Kensi smiled and went into the dressing room to try it on. She fixed what little hair she had and made it into a hairstyle similar to Anne Hathaway's new look. She hated her hair, but she wasn't about to wear a wig and let the world know the way she felt about it, she didn't want to look weak. She was strong Kensi.

Kensi tried on the dress and loved it, it was fitting and beautiful. She stepped out with it on as her mom had come back into the shop, "Oh my, beautiful." Julia said standing there in awe of how beautiful her daughter was.

"Add some earrings." Julia said skipping to the counter and pulling out some big pearl studs.

"Here." Julia said as she put the earrings in Kensi's ears.

Kensi turned around and smiled into the mirror. Who was she kidding, she really did look hot, and hopefully Deeks would think so too. The boots had a small heel on them and were tall ones; it really pulled the outfit together perfectly.

"Okay mom, I am ready." She turned around to go back and change and then pay for the outfit. She could not wait to surprise Deeks later.

0000000000000000000000000

It was approaching six o' clock and Deeks was standing out on the balcony, just as Christie said he would be. Kensi climbed up the balcony stairs slowly and spotted Deeks. The hotel was beautiful. Kensi had done her makeup and put on her dress and earrings. She tip toed up the stairs so he wouldn't hear her coming right away. She looked around and there were strung lights just like the night Deeks had first confessed his love to her and they were strung in the back near these wire chairs that were set up, Kensi had butterflies in her stomach sure, but then shortly those butterflies flew into her heart as well. She realized something was up as she looked at Deeks and he had two drinks near him on the balcony. He had vodka with lime and a mojito. Kensi started to smirk, "Christie must have told him." She thought. As she reached the top of the stairs a song quietly began playing, "Come a little closer," by Dierks Bentley. He turned to look at her and smiled.

She swayed towards him and closed the distance in between them, hugging his neck, apologizing over and over again. She then pulled away from him and asked him a question.

"Have you known all along?" She asked him because he was clearly ready for her. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a black vest and dark jeans and his boots and the strung lights and the song, Kensi thought it was really nice but a little over the top, she was the one trying to surprise him and trying to make it up to him, but this was all too beautiful. This balcony was very large, it out looked the city and the sparkling lights everywhere. There was a massive Christmas tree right below them. Suddenly next over the stereo came the song, "Then" by Brad Paisley and Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand, "I want to dance with you." He smiled and they began swaying to the music. They were standing in the middle and Deeks made sure Kensi's eyes were fixed on him.

Slowly from the corner steps, person after person started coming up holding either a small candle or flower or two. Kensi didn't even notice because she couldn't look away from Deeks's eyes as he was singing along to the song quietly.

Suddenly Deeks stepped back from Kensi a little bit and he looked over her shoulder at Hetty and nodded. Kensi looked behind her suddenly and was shocked to see not only Hetty standing there holding a candle but also, Suzanne, Christie, Donny and her mom.

"What? What is going on?" She asked just staring at all of them with her jaw dropped very confused.

"Deek….." She began as she turned around. She couldn't finish his name because she was shocked as Deeks was no longer standing near her but on one knee kneeling in front of her.

"Kensi," he began as he chuckled a little.

"When you left the other day, it scared the hell out of me. I went to see Hetty, I told her everything, everything about us and honestly she said she saw it coming, and I told her you ran off, I know you are scared and I know you were scared. But. Kensi. When I asked Hetty what to do, do you know what she told me?" Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes and Kensi covered her mouth looking like she wanted to cry and she shook her head, tears of joy and shock about to pour from her eyes.

"She told me to not let you get away. That if it was real, that I shouldn't let you get away." Kensi gasped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Kensi," Deeks took one of her hands in his, and reached inside his vest pocket.

"I want to be your partner forever, I don't ever want to lose you, Kensi Marie Blye…marry me." Deeks said as he displayed a beautiful ring out in front of Kensi from a little blue box. The ring was from Tiffany's. It was a silver band and had one large diamond on it. Really simple, really Kensi.

Kensi stooped down to his level and grabbed his face, kissing him with so much passion.

"Is that a yes?" Deeks asked taking a breath.

Kensi slugged him in the shoulder and chuckled, "Yes, forever." She smiled at him and he slid the ring onto her finger.

Deeks pulled out his phone and instagrammed the ring on her finger, with the caption, "She said yes!"He then shut off his phone for the rest of the evening.

Deeks stood up and pulled Kensi closer for a hug. He kissed her cheek and then she remembered other people were there when she heard cheering.

"Hey girl! Sorry I didn't keep a secret, but I am sure you can tell why." Christie said as she hugged her upcoming sister in law.

"haha, I understand." Kensi said hugging her.

Kensi could not be happier, she was engaged, and it was Christmas Eve and she was with the love of her life. Things had a way of flipping around, and now Christmas with the family was tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Please please review! There is still some interesting twists coming and I need song suggestions and I would like to know if you guys want me to include anything else into the story before it ends! Thanks for reading, but really I will be busy these next couple days and will only try to update in my free time if I can get some reviews to motivate me, so ya! Lol!


End file.
